Might and Fury Part Four: The House of Blood
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: There are lies, deceit, secrets revealed and a crueller fate in store for Ravenna than one could possibly imagine. Will the forces that arrayed against her finally have their due? Or will Riddick be able to save her in time?


_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick (sigh) nor his world or any familiar characters. Ravenna and her world are of my own creation. Warning: Contains foul language, violence, gore, torture (sort of), adult situations, sexual situations. Anyway, enjoy (I hope). Reviews are nice but not necessary. _

* * *

><p><em>Riddick Fan Fiction<em>

**Part Four:**

**The House of Blood**

**Chapter Eleven: The Animal Within**

Ravenna had deliberated long and hard during the time Riddick was gone. She had come to one inevitable and painful conclusion. Ravenna knew in her heart she could not risk Riddick's life. Her own was of no consequence, she had come to peace with the great possibility she would not survive. All that mattered was her home, her people and revealing the ugly truth behind Drakkon's lies. Ravenna had wrestled with her conscience and her heart and found that all roads let to one destination. Unfortunately Riddick would not be joining her.

The small room was completely dark, with only a sliver of light shining under the door. Quietly, Ravenna pulled back the covers and swung her legs around, waiting with baited breath until her feet touched the ground. She pulled her jacket over her shoulders quietly, avoiding the zipper until she had left the room fearing it would make too much noise. She realized her chances of escape were minimal, she did not have the night vision Riddick has and his hearing out shone hers. _If I can just get out the door before he notices, I'll lock him in. He'll be pissed as hell, but maybe I can get to the ship before him and take off. _Ravenna had already spoken of her plan to Brother Levi in secret while Riddick had been in the atrium. Levi had promised to stall Riddick as long as possible and help him get off world when Ravenna had had enough time to make good her escape. Part of her felt great pain and not only leaving him, but deceiving him. Ravenna paused a moment, hearing him shift in the chair where he had hard headedly insisted on sleeping. Riddick had refused to leave her side for more than a few moments and refused to share the bed when she offered. Ravenna knew, had that happened, they probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep.

Ravenna relaxed as he grew still again, glancing as she took tentative steps toward the door to see if she could see his eyes. The room was very small, but right now it felt as though it were a thousand miles long. _Just a little more. Just a little more and I'll be free….and Riddick will be safe. _Ravenna kept the mantra in her head, helping her with each step. Ravenna didn't hear as he stirred again, a soft, silent movement like a wildcat on the hunt. Riddick's mercury spheres watching her in the dark. Like the predator he prided himself in being, Riddick leapt off the chair and sprang across the room, pinning Ravenna against the wall. Riddick punched the button to bring on the small, dim light and gazed into Ravenna's startled eyes. With slow, methodical movements, Riddick cocked his head from side to side in a lightly swaying motion. He held tightly onto Ravenna's wrists as he held her fast. Ravenna sucked in a quivering breath as Riddick looked at her in a way he hadn't before; like prey. "Riddick…you're hurting me. Let go, please!" Riddick said nothing as he let himself inhale her intoxicating scent. There was leather, and arousal….and fear. Riddick paused for a moment, the look in his eyes suddenly changing. "Where are you sneaking off to?" Riddick asked, not willing to accept anything that sounded remotely like a lie. "Please, please let me go!" Ravenna pleaded, struggling uselessly against him. "Answer the question!" He had never yelled at her before. What was wrong with him? Ravenna tried kicking him, but he used one leg to hold her in place. The other one was still free, but what good would it really do? "I…I have to go, Riddick! Please…let me leave!" Ravenna begged again. Riddick continued his cold stare into her, silently willing the truth to the surface. "I told you I am NOT gonna leave you!" Riddick growled, more of an animal than usual. The voice in his head that he'd kept at bay roared loudly: "Mine! Mate!" Ravenna stilled a little, her breathing ragged. "Riddick, I can't let you come! Riddick, please!" Ravenna pleaded uselessly, feeling Riddick's grip tighten. "Riddick, you're gonna die!" Ravenna turned to him with those last words and Riddick saw something he had never seen before. Glistening on her long, dark lashes…tears. Riddick suddenly realized that she truly believed what she was saying as if it were an absolute truth. "Why do you say that?" Riddick asked, his voice easing a little, returning to the kind way he always spoke to her. Ravenna swallowed hard, she knew he'd never believe her but she had to try. "When I was meditating, I had a vision. The Veiled Lady came to me. She said I would suffer great loss, unimaginable pain. I know in my heart she predicted your death!"

Riddick softened a little, even loosening his grip on Ravenna but not enough that she could get free. "I don't know if you're familiar with my work, but I'm notoriously hard to kill." Riddick spoke in a deep, husky voice as he bent dangerously close to her neck. Ravenna could feel his warm breath on her skin causing goose pimples to appear. Riddick let his mouth glide up her neck, close but never touching. His knee freed her leg and made it's way between her thighs. The animal within growled again: "Mine! Mate!" Riddick could no longer contain it and wasn't sure he wanted to. He could feel her body heat, hear the rapid beating of her heart. The smell of her arousal assaulted him again. _Riddick! Can't you tell I'm trying to save you! _Ravenna's mind screamed. "Let me go." She pleaded in a whispering tone, a tell tale sign that her resolve was faltering. "I don't think you want me to." Riddick purred into her ear as he lifted his knee and began to massage her sex. Ravenna shuttered, her own desire betraying her will to leave, to save him. This new side of Riddick, the animalistic nature, frightened her as much as it enticed her. Ravenna had been fighting her desire for him for so long, now she wondered how long he had been fighting his own.

Riddick captured her gaze with his silver orbs, locking her in his mesmerizing stare. "Mine." He growled flatly as he crushed his mouth over hers in a demanding kiss. Riddick continued to keep her arms locked firmly in place as his tongue snaked it's way between her lips. She tasted like wine and savage innocence. He pressed in deeper and found Ravenna responding just as desperately. Slowly his hands released her wrists and descended down to explore the exquisite curves of her body. Ravenna used this new found freedom to wrap her arms around his muscular form, slender fingers diving under his shirt to his heated flesh. Riddick pulled her away from the wall and pulled the jacket away from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His mouth descended from Ravenna's swollen lips to trail kisses down her long, slender neck. Ravenna moaned and pulled him closer, molding her body to his.

Riddick pulled her leg up with one hand, while placing another on her plump ass and carrying her the short distance to the bed. She fell under him, amazed that he had barely broken contact. Riddick's hands slid down to her midsection, tugging at the hem of her shirt. He had considered ripping it off, but she had replaced one already, shame to ruin another. Riddick managed to pull the shirt over her head, freeing her perfectly proportioned breasts. Riddick gazed at her momentarily, hungrily licking his lips. The animal was out and would not be going back in it's cage for a while. Ravenna moaned loudly as Riddick descended on one of her hardened buds, encircling it slowly, teasingly with his tongue. He gently brushed his teeth against the sensitive flesh eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her. Ravenna felt all of her nerve endings opening and exploding all at once. Every touch of flesh, every caress, every kiss was sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Riddick teased her other nipple as he had the first, not wanting the little red bud to feel left out.

Riddick had begun to descend down her body, his mouth and tongue exciting every inch of her. Ravenna moaned and panted, writhing at his expert administrations. Riddick halted at her tight, leather pants. How he loved those pants, the way they hugged her perfect, shapely legs and delicious ass. He tugged at the zipper near her hip, sliding it down slowly until it stopped nearly to her knee. Riddick tugged the pants away and discarded them to the floor, standing at the foot of the bed, he added his own to the pile. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, making short work of undressing. Riddick paused for a moment, taking in Ravenna's gloriously naked body. She truly was perfect, not an ounce of flesh went to waste, not a single discernable blemish. _What did I do to deserve her? _Riddick wondered as he slowly crawled toward her like a predator would stalk his prey.

His painful erection, twitched and bobbed at the sight of her. Riddick knew it would have to wait, he had other things on his mind. Ravenna giggled lightly as Riddick dove between her legs like a man possessed. He nursed her saturated core with long licks that sent Ravenna's head spinning. He rolled her hardened nub with his tongue, nibbling it gently as he listened to the sounds of her passion. Tendrils of ecstasy snaked their way through Ravenna's body as Riddick worked between her wet folds as if it were his last meal. The build up of wonderful pressure began in her core, and thrummed ever stronger threatening to explode at any minute. Ravenna found her voice through the moans that escaped her mouth. "Riddick…. I…..I'm…." The words she spoke came to an abrupt halt as Ravenna let out a throaty cry. Stars exploded behind her eyes as the waves of her orgasm struck against her sending her body into uncontrollable spasms. Riddick rose up on his knees and crawled over her, crushing his mouth over her in a demanding kiss. Ravenna could taste herself on him, only serving to drive her arousal higher. Riddick fisted her hair and lifted her head, to drive the kiss in deeper. He wanted to devour her, all of her, make her his. "Mine! Mate!" The beast snarled again. The voice had become so loud, so demanding, Riddick could hear nothing else.

Ravenna rocked her hips up to brush against Riddick's massive hardness, she needed something to fill the aching need within her. A voice purred in her mind. "Mine! Mate!" Ravenna had a savage side, too, and was slowly setting it free. Riddick broke off the impassioned kiss, taking a few much needed breaths. "Will you give yourself to me? All of you?" He asked, his voice a deep, husky rumble that was the very sound of desire. Ravenna swallowed hard, looking into his need filled eyes. "Yes." She said breathlessly. That was all Riddick needed to hear. He teased her opening for a brief moment, the animal fighting for control. Riddick emitted a throaty growl and shook his head. The animal was now free. Riddick pressed into her slick opening, warm and inviting. Without the hold of his control, Riddick slammed himself home, nearly sending Ravenna's head into the headboard. Ravenna bit back a cry as Riddick settled, backing off just a little. The air was steeped with their combined arousal, but a new scent lingered with it…blood. Riddick's arm wound had healed and he knew Ravenna had no new injuries. Like being struck by lightning, reality slammed into him. Riddick gazed down, suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself. Ravenna's pained expression even calmed the animal within. "Princess…" Riddick whispered, his voice tinged with concern.

Ravenna slowly opened her eyes, tears wetting the corners. _Oh, God, what have I done! I didn't know…. _Riddick's conscience chided she smiled, the stinging pain subsided. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, a signal not to stop. Riddick did not move at first until Ravenna slowly nodded her head. "I want you as you are." She whispered. _She has no idea what she's saying. I can hurt her! _Riddick had learned from experience to hold back his inhibitions, he honestly had no idea what he could really do if he let loose. Something in Ravenna's eyes told him, with complete confidence, that she was willing and able to take everything he had to give. Suddenly, the animal was in him again. Riddick braced both hands on the top of the headboard, his muscular arms flexing as he drove himself in and out of her. Ravenna held fast with her legs wrapped around him, taking every stroke with conviction. She bravely arched her back to meet his overly powerful thrusts, giving Riddick the most exquisite feeling he has ever experienced. Her tight, wet center was pulling him faster and faster to the brink. Ravenna, herself, was quaking with wave after wave of orgasm, digging her nails into his back and shoulders. Deep welts appeared where her nails had been, some even drew blood. Riddick could feel his own climax approaching quickly, the voice of the beast roared again. "Mine! Mate!" Riddick reached a fevered pace, bracing himself on the headboard and gripping it so tightly it threatened to give way. Riddick knew he was moments away from ultimate pleasure and the beast growled again. Riddick bent down to her neck, biting much harder than intended, marking her as his. "Mine! Mate!" The voice snarled. He thrust a few more times before something akin to a roar escaped his throat and he emptied himself into her. Spent and trembling with the power of the act, Riddick lowered himself to Ravenna's neck, letting his warm breath tickle her hair and inhaling the scent of a pleased woman. "Mine." He whispered into her ear. Ravenna enjoyed the closeness of him, the weight of him on top of her. They were one now, joined forever by a carnal act. "Vokiin." Ravenna whispered in her own language.

The light beneath the door had grown slightly brighter, signaling the approach of morning. Riddick rested quietly, Ravenna's head laying peacefully against his chest as his muscular arm held her against him, idly stroking her dark hair. He enjoyed the warm closeness of her, the way her body melded to his. If they had been pieces of a puzzle they would have fit together perfectly. Riddick was exhausted from their night of unbridled passion; after the third romp, even he had to admit defeat. He glanced down at her shoulder and the red mark that distinctly looked like a bite. _Did I do that?_ The memory of their impassioned joining flooded his mind. It seemed a shame to mar her beautiful skin. Sleep would not find him, troubled as his mind was, racing with a cacophony of thoughts. He kept drifting back to the words Ravenna had spoken, playing them over and over again in his mind. _Riddick, you're gonna die! _It wasn't the words that bothered him as much as the conviction in her voice and what he had seen in her eyes. He saw pain, fear….love. There it was again, the dreaded "L" word. Riddick had never had a use for it, never said it and if he did wouldn't know if he meant it. The person who had come closest to hearing that word was now gone. Jack, Kyra, whatever she called herself had left a permanent and definable impression on him. While Carolyn Fry had brought him back to the world of humans, Jack gave him a reason to stay. Now, as he looked down at the dark haired beauty in his arms, Riddick was faced with the tortures of his conscience again. He said he would never leave her, a promise he intended to keep. Riddick now realized he hadn't thought beyond the completion of this mission. What happens after? He thought of his troubled existence, always running, always hiding, always on the move. What kind of life was that for Ravenna? He knew she would follow him to the end of the universe if he asked, of that, he had no doubt. Jack had said something similar when she begged and pleaded for Riddick to take her with him. He left her behind for her own good. _She was a kid! I couldn't drag a kid all over runnin' from mercs! _Riddick frowned to himself. What good had that really done her? _Look how she turned out. Into the very thing I tried to keep her from becoming…me. _Now she was gone, killed by the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers. He had held her as she died, watched the light fade from her beautiful jade eyes. _Are you with me, Kyra? _Riddick pushed the thought away as his throat constricted.

Ravenna shifted and uttered a disgruntled moan. Instinctively Riddick held her tighter, pulling her into him. If he could absorb her completely, he would. Riddick brushed some stray hairs away from her face, her lashes tickling his fingertips. Her eyes were closed, but Riddick imagined them open, full of light and strength. His chest tightened with an odd feeling when he held her, looked at her. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. There was a word for this feeling, he considered, but he wasn't sure what it was. Adoration, passion, devotion? No, it was much simpler than that and more frightening. Did he love her, and if he did, did he love her enough?

**Chapter Twelve: In Chains**

A sound outside the door drew his attention and he sat up quickly ready to pounce. Ravenna had awoken just as suddenly, clutching the blankets across her nude body. Brother Levi had been calling them through the door, and when they did not stir he hastily unlatched the lock and made a tentative step inside. Upon seeing Ravenna's state of undress, he shielded his eyes and stepped back a little using the door to block his view of the alluring girl. "Mr. Riddick, Ravenna, I am sorry to disturb you in your…." He trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed. "What is it!?" Riddick barked, instantly regretting his sharp tone. "A ship has landed nearby with two men aboard. They do not look like…friendly…types." Brother Levi explained, stammering a little. Riddick and Ravenna glanced at one another with knowing looks. "The ship…did it bear the symbol of a golden bird wreathed in flames?" Ravenna asked, hoping above hope they were just lost travelers or merchants. "Yes, I believe it did." Brother Levi answered. Ravenna's heart beat rapidly. _They found me!_ Riddick pulled the covers back hastily and as Brother Levi heard movement he quickly closed the door. "Let's go." Riddick said as calmly as possible, as he and Ravenna quickly donned their clothes. Both of them checked to see that their weapons were in place and hastily opened the door. If they hurried they could make it to the ship and get away.

Brother Levi jerked back as the door opened. "Where'd you see 'em?" Riddick asked the monk as he finished tucking his shirt into his pants. "They landed a quarter of a mile to the north. I was in the tower when I saw them. One has a uniform, military I think, and the other…well…" Brother Levi made a disgusted sound and shuttered thinking of the scruffy man with the poorly bandaged nose. "I don't know who the other one is, but that must be General Corellin." Ravenna stated flatly. Riddick nodded to her, hopefully they lingered near their ship for a while and weren't lurking around the monastery. "Sorry to leave so abruptly." Riddick curtly apologized to the little monk. Truthfully, he liked the man. "Go, now, be safe. If they come looking for you I will try to stall them." Brother Levi promised. Riddick stepped away but Ravenna paused before leaving. "Thank you, Brother Levi, for everything." She said kindly and sheepishly kissed the monk on the cheek. Brother Levi blushed a little and gazed upward as the pretty girl walked away. It was innocent enough, maybe the Lord of the Two Moons would forgive him this once. Brother Levi watched as their silhouettes blended into the sunlight. Brother Levi muttered the blessing under his breath. "May the light of the Two Moons shine always on your path."

It was only a matter of meters to the ship, at a good clip they could be there in moments. Riddick took the lead, springing out of the doorway of the monastery. Outside the door, Toombs lunged at Riddick, who deftly dodged the intended attack, spinning behind him while simultaneously revealing his two curved blades. "Riddick!" Ravenna called after him, unfortunately drawing Toombs attention. Toombs had a bone to pick with her, too. Riddick recovered from the attempted attack and fluidly lunged at Toombs, his blade drawn and poised for the kill. Riddick growled, to draw Toombs attention away from Ravenna. Toombs turned slightly to face him, dancing to and fro, avoiding Riddick's blade. _He can't dodge two of us! _Ravenna decided as she drew her blade and charged into the sunlight. Toombs had kicked Riddick away with a well placed boot to the chest, only stunning the Furyan for a moment. The merc turned to Ravenna and growled. "This is for my nose, Bitch!" His eyes were dark and menacing as he rushed at Ravenna who dodged the attack with effortless ease. He blade sliced and ugly gash in his arm and he howled in pain. Toombs scrambled back to his feet after Ravenna's evasive maneuver caused him to fall. He growled angrily as he stood face to face with two opponents, both of whom were more than ready for another attack. "General, you better come get this bitch before I kill her, if you want her alive!" Toombs shouted, eyeing Riddick and Ravenna.

General Corellin approached them from behind, a pistol in one hand and a shock stick in the other. He glanced at Ravenna menacingly and then turned his cold gaze toward Riddick. "You will join my son in death." He said with complete lack of emotion. Riddick thought the idea laughable. "You really shoulda taught him how to treat a lady." Riddick gloated, taking a relaxed stance as he eyed the General coolly. Corellin's mouth curled into a callous smile. "Toombs, take the girl to my ship, and leave her unharmed." Corellin ordered, never tearing his gaze away from Riddick. "Not til I'm done with Riddick." Toombs responded. Riddick kept the merc's location firmly in his mind, listening for any sign of movement. He wanted to keep his eyes on the General. "Do as I told you!" Corellin barked, finally taking his gaze from Riddick and transferring it to Toombs. The merc had had enough and stormed toward Corellin, intending to make him yet another victim. In his mind all three of these people were going to die, to hell with this damn civil war. Corellin watched Toombs approach steadily, raised his pistol and shot him in the abdomen. "You've outlived your usefulness." He said coldly.

Riddick hated Toombs with every fiber of his being, not as much as Johns, but enough. Still, even he thought Corellin's action was pretty cold. _Oh well, one down. _He mused. Ravenna took a step further away from the General, Toombs' moans of agony playing behind her. Corellin raised his pistol to Riddick, he wanted the man to die in a similar fashion to his son, but this would have to do. The wind had begun to pick up steadily, great dust devils swarmed around them, making visibility difficult. Riddick reveled in the situation, his vision was perfectly fine. Ravenna lunged at Corellin, her blades ghostly shadows amidst the storm. Momentarily distracted, Corellin missed Riddick moving out of harms way and leaping toward the General with blades drawn.

The air seemed to shimmer with sound and light, tossing dust and bodies like living thunder. The sound had come after, stunning all on the surface and reducing them to trembling spasms. In mid air, Riddick had been tossed hard against the side of their stolen vessel before falling to the ground. Nothing worked right, Riddick's vision was blurred, his ears rang and his mind swam making thought and movement nearly impossible. Tingling pinpricks assaulted his skin and he had to fight to remain conscious. Ravenna fared no better. Her head swam and she glance around dazed unable to hear or see. Even her sense of smell seemed altered, unable to discern one scent from another. She and Riddick were only feet apart, but as the ground shook below them it seemed like miles. The both tried desperately to crawl away from the agonizing pain. Corellin steadied himself against the ship, dizzy and trying to force his knees to work so he could remain upright. It wasn't the first time he had been assaulted by the concussive blast, but it was still unpleasant.

Above them, the warship Talon floated gently down to the ground. The ramp lowered quickly as soon as the ship landed, tossing more dust into the air. Varek Irzin Vor Drakkon strolled down the ramp in long strides, his black coat flaring out behind him. He glanced around at the dazed individuals regarding each one with dazed disinterest. "General, get in your ship and go. I am tired of failure and tired of chasing this little witch around the universe." Corellin steadied himself as best he could and wobbled toward Drakkon. "You promised me! I know you loved the boy too!" Corellin shouted to be heard of the sound of the warship. "You will have that which you desire. Now, go!" Drakkon narrowed his eyes at the General, more than willing to kill the man should he interfere any further. Defeated and in no condition to fight in his current state, Corellin obeyed the command.

Drakkon turned his attention to Riddick and Ravenna. Riddick slowly crawled toward her, still reeling from the blast. Nothing was returning to normal and he would have given anything for the world to stop spinning. He reached his hand out to her, not quite near enough to touch, knowing that she was in the same amount of pain. Drakkon ordered his soldiers to seize them and bind them in chains. "Let's see you and your friend get out of this one, Ravenna." He growled coldly. Riddick's arms were lurched uncomfortably behind his back as the shackles were applied, the chain running through a long metal tube. His feet were chained as well, leaving enough room for short steps. Drakkon stepped up to the chained Furyan, examining him closely. "So you're the one who's been aiding our little runaway?" Drakkon sneered before taking a shock stick to him sending a surge of electricity through his body. Riddick writhed and gritted his teeth, trying not to call out loudly, but eventually loosing the battle. The metal of the shackles acted as a conductor making the shock much worse. When the electricity had spent itself, Riddick slumped forward, held aloft by two soldiers. "That's only the beginning of what I have in store for you." Drakkon whispered to Riddick before he was hauled aboard the Talon.

Ravenna was restrained in much the same manner, having developed a keen ability to escape. Drakkon considered shocking her as well but decided against it. He had other tortures in mind for her. "Put her aboard, I tire of this decrepit place." Drakkon ordered as he watched the soldiers drag her onto the warship. Varek turned on his heels, leaving a sweeping impression in the dirt. Toombs groaning suddenly caught his attention. "Who might you be!" He wondered aloud. Toombs glanced up at the man, still clutching the seeping wound in his abdomen. Toombs tried to mutter something, but the words felt trapped. Varek retained his uncaring demeanor as he glared down at the dying man. "No matter." He said without feeling as he pulled his sidearm and shot Toombs in the head.

**Chapter Thirteen: Unimaginable Pain**

Ravenna was dragged into a darkened room, the only source of light in the very center above a large cage. Two soldiers attached the restraints to the chains at the top of the cage, leaving her hanging precariously with her toes barely touching the ground. The dazed feeling from the blast emitted from the Talon had dissipated, leaving only mild disorientation and a throbbing pain in her head. Her arms ached terribly from the uncomfortable restraints, her shoulders felt as though they were on fire. Varek stepped inside, hiding amidst the darkness as the soldiers locked the cage door. "Leave us." He barked the command as the soldiers bowed and exited quickly. Varek took a moment to bask in the glory of his accomplishment. He stepped forward slowly, his form gradually illuminated by the miserable light above the cage. "You had a good run, Ravenna, but all things must come to pass." He began. Ravenna glared at him from beneath her dark lashes, willing her anger at him. "You look so defeated, helpless. You should be proud, Ravenna, you've led me on a mighty chase; and your friend…he must be a tough one." As Varek spoke he could see the rage burning within her and he fed off of her hate. "No need to worry, I'll break him. Just as I will break you." Varek spoke with great certainty. Ravenna began to struggle against her restraints, trying in vain to break free. She wanted nothing more than to slice open his great belly and watch his guts spill out. Unfortunately, they had relieved her of her weapons. "You will die a painful death!" Ravenna raged, trying to raise her legs weighed down by the heavy chains so she could kick at the cage bars. It would have been a useless gesture, but she no longer had the ability to contain her wrath.

Varek only laughed at her pathetic attempts. "Be careful, Ravenna, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." A wicked grin stretched across his face for reasons that suddenly struck Ravenna like a tidal wave. It was true, he did intend to sacrifice her. As much as Varek was enjoying this game, he had other matters to attend to. Time was short and soon the old square would fill with people waiting to see the act that would usher in an era of never-ending peace and prosperity for Quanar. Varek would give them that when he let Ravenna's blood flow onto the ground. Her life, he believed, as well as the lives of every member of the ruling houses he had destroyed, was a small sacrifice to pay for peace. Varek turned away from her, walking slowly back the way he came led by the light of the open door ahead of him. He paused and turned back momentarily. "I do have a final gift for you, my dear…." Varek said in a sickly pleasant voice. He felt along the wall until he found the controls for the remaining lights. The room illuminated suddenly, blinding Ravenna for a moment. She squinted against the brightness for a moment before slowly opening her eyes. Her stomach lurched threatening to relieve her of her last meal. Tears welled in her eyes as her face contorted in a visage of grief and horror. Surrounding her, on poles of varying height that had been inserted into the dirt floor, were the severed heads of her family. Her mother, her father, aunts, uncles, cousins. Not even the children had escaped in Varek's desire to exterminate the Asani family line. Ravenna forced her eyes to take in the gruesome sight retching when she fell on the face of her two year old cousin, Eana. She had loved the child like a daughter and doted on her whenever she had visited the family estate. Now the sweet girl was locked in an eternal expression of pallid death. Ravenna tried to force herself to breathe, hyperventilating as choking anguish overtook her. Varek reveled as he watched Ravenna struggle to fight her pain, taking pleasure in the agony written on her face. "Don't worry, Ravenna, you'll be joining them soon." Varek's voice and the hard slam of the metal door were the last things she heard before her suffering poured out of her. Ravenna screamed and cried piteously, raging against the restraints, trying to break free and escape the horror around her. Varek had made good on his threat and destroyed her world. Her family was gone, she had no one left. Ravenna kept wondering if she had stayed would it have made a difference? More than likely she would have died with them, but that would have been better than this torment. There were no words in the languages of countless worlds that could describe the pain Ravenna felt. It went beyond grief, or woe, or rage, or hate. Her sorrow threatened to consume her like a raging fire of torment. Without any release from her suffering all she could do was scream.

Riddick's restraints were attached to the stone wall behind him. All he had to do was bide his time. A heart wrenching sound greeted his ears and he raised his head suddenly. _Ravenna! _His mind made the connection. He could hear her pained screams echoing from somewhere nearby, yet too distant. Leaving reason behind, Riddick strained against his restraints, spurned on by the agonizing sound. Never in all his years of life, in all the horrors he'd experienced, had Riddick heard such a gut wrenching sound. His very soul vibrated every time a scream tore from her throat. The beast within him roared and writhed, clawing to be free. _I have to get to her! She needs me! She's in pain! _Riddick let the words parade through his mind as he tested the restraints again. The door before him sprang open as Varek walked in, a gloating smile on his face. "So….you're Riddick. I've been doing my research, I've heard you've been a VERY bad boy!" Varek's tone was taunting and assured of his own superiority. _Just wait til I'm free…_ Riddick sneered mentally. He had every intention of bringing this man to new heights of agony. Varek paced the room, keeping a sharp eye on his dangerous captive. Riddick's steel gaze watched him predatorily. "What have you done to her!" Riddick growled, sensing the villain had no intention of speaking yet. Varek paused. "I've done nothing to her. She's come to no physical harm…yet." Varek's overconfident smile was beginning to get on Riddick's nerves. _I'm gonna have to make that smirk a little wider. _He noted in his head. "I have special plans for her. She's going to save her people, didn't you know that?" Varek began. "There is a prophesy that pureblood spilled will heal the land bringing prosperity and protection to the people. Ravenna is the very last of her line, at least as of four days ago. Her blood will usher in an era of peace." Varek could hardly contain his maniacal laughter. Riddick pulled at the restraints again, pain flared through his shoulders. He wanted to rip the bloated asshole's spine out, if he has one. "These won't hold me for long, so you better enjoy breathing while you can." Riddick growled, his metallic eyes gleaming. Varek continued as if he hadn't heard Riddick at all. "I'm not interested in peace, I'm interested in power. The prophesy is false, just some babble from ages ago. The citizens don't know that, superstitious idiots that they are."

Riddick glared at him incredulously. _They're gonna kill her for a lie! _The thought made his blood boil in his veins. Riddick flexed his fists, waiting to test the restraints again. They felt a little looser and the wall behind him was old and crumbling. "You're gonna sacrifice her anyway!" Riddick needed to know why. What sick game was this man playing at? The answer to that question was of little consequence, all Riddick knew was that he was gonna die….painfully. Varek smiled again, his dark eyes full of evil intent. "She's a means to an end. Ravenna has been a pain in my ass for five years with her little rebellion. Her and the entire wretched Asani clan. I'll get rid of her, end the rebellion and have the peoples' support as their new King. It's a win/win for me." Riddick pulled at the restraints again, making a big show of it for Varek. He felt the bolts behind him loosening further. Riddick let a knowing smile stretch across his face but let it fade before Varek noticed. For a long time both men stared each other down, the tension in the room grew to a stifling level. "Don't worry, I have plans for you too. I'm gonna let you watch her die. Let you watch her as her life slowly drains from her body. That is my gift to you, that is for Orrin." For the first time Varek showed an emotion other than overconfident pride. He stepped away toward the door and called his General. Corellin entered the room, glaring darkly at Riddick, the man who stole away his son. "Just make sure he's alive and conscious. It won't be long until it begins." Varek left the only orders that mattered with the General before closing the door behind him.

Corellin casually adjusted a wicked looking glove that stretched over his hand. The black leather glove bore several metallic bands and stubby spikes on each knuckle. The spikes weren't designed to cause major damage, just extreme pain. The General looked up at Riddick, his face devoid of emotion. He strode forward slowly, flexing his leather encased fingers. The spikes glinted in the light and Riddick steeled himself for the first impact. _This is gonna hurt like a bitch. _Riddick considered, his abdominal muscles tensing figuring that's where he'd strike first. Riddick was not wrong. Corellin impacted Riddick's side with the glove, drawing five streams of blood. "This is only the beginning." Corellin whispered before he struck again.

The square was full of citizens who gathered near the remnants of the Pale Citadel. The crumbling facade of a few lonely walls was all that remained of the once glorious building. It had been left as a reminder of the supposed tyranny of the royal family. It only truly symbolized the greed of the ruling houses of Quanar. The building's remnants were overgrown and choking with weeds having been neglected for over 150 years. The combined forces of Drakkon and Ramu surrounded the square, giving any troublemakers pause. An old woman, cloaked in light blue and wearing a thin white gown, strolled through the crowd. The Holy Mother made her way to the center of the crowd, to hide from the prying eyes of the soldiers. She was not wanted here. If Varek saw her, she would be arrested or, more likely, executed. She had spent the past ten years preaching against his rise to power and trying to spread the truth about the false prophesy. Vareah had made a very powerful enemy. She now stood, waiting, to see if the visions the Veiled Lady had sent her were true. _Please let him save her._ She sent up a silent prayer to the Lady.

The crowd began to murmur as Varek made his appearance. Victor Maudiin Vor Ramu stood at his side, a sash of gilded cloth slung over his shoulder depicting his new status as Lord Commander of the High Guard. Varek had been busy making changes. Varek chose not to speak for a change and simply nodded to his guards to fetch Ravenna. Moments later a murmur rose up from the crowd as Ravenna's exhausted form was dragged to the center of the square. She had no strength left, having spent hours in screaming agony. She didn't even have enough strength to lift her feet. The guards ascended a few steps to a platform with two pillars topped in flame. They spread out her arms, clipping large cuffs tightly over the flesh of her upper arms. The motion made her wince, having spent so long restrained in a similar manner. Her voice had nearly gone and she no longer had the will to cry out. Having done their duty, the guards stepped away and Varek made a slow ascent up the steps.

Corellin had spent hours enjoying his torture of Riddick. He had grown weary of using his spiked glove and drew a blade from his belt. Varek had said not to kill him and keep him conscious. He didn't say anything about not drawing his blood. Riddick was waiting for his opening, having loosened the bolts enough that he could get free. With slow determination, Riddick removed both shoulders from their sockets, watching Corellin the whole time. Hopefully the man wouldn't hear. Riddick lurched forward and lunged at Corellin who turned suddenly at the loud sound. With his shoulders out of place he could bring his arms in front of him. Riddick dodged around Corellin until he faced the General's back and lifted the pole over the man's head to choke him. Riddick pulled back; which was not an easy task with his shoulders disjointed. In moments, Corellin was on his knees, gasping for breath and clawing at the pole at his throat. Riddick placed his knee and the center of Corellin's back and pushed forward while simultaneously pulling back on the pole. The General made low gurgling noises, gasping for air and flailing helplessly. With a sudden crunch, Corellin's neck snapped backward killing him instantly. Riddick let the man's body slump to the floor, lifting the pole away from him in the process. Luckily, the general had keys to the chains that bound him. "Stupid." Riddick spat as he dropped the chains to the floor and exited his temporary cell.

Varek stepped up to Ravenna who hung listlessly by the chains on her arms. He drew a long knife that glinted in the firelight. Ravenna didn't even look up. All of her fight was gone. With her family dead and her world destroyed, she had lost the will to live. Varek had won, she conceded and she looked forward to joining her family in the afterlife. Perhaps Riddick would be there, too. She locked the vision of him in her mind, holding it and using the strength he had given her in her last moments of life. Varek approached her limp form, raising her wrist with his free hand. "Let a new era be born!" He cried out to the crowd as he sliced a gash across the veins in Ravenna's wrist. Ravenna let out a piteous cry before her head fell again. Slowly Varek walked to the other side and repeated the action with her other wrist. This time, Ravenna didn't even cry out, to weak and grief stricken. Her arms hung precariously downward as her blood poured onto the ground like a crimson waterfall.

The square itself was the ruins of the outer portion of the pale citadel. It was still mostly in tact and Varek had been using it as a temporary holding facility for prisoners of war for seven years. The cruelty of this place still echoed in the crumbling walls. There were two levels the innermost portion supported by a series of arches. The balcony above gave Riddick an excellent vantage point. He peered over the edge, keeping to the shadows and saw a sickening sight. Ravenna hung limply, chained to two pillars, bleeding profusely. His fist tightened around his blades as rage filled him. He slunk back into the shadows and began to make his way around the balcony. Night had descended on the planet giving Riddick a much needed advantage. Guards had been posted on the balcony as well, but Riddick made short work of them. Stealthily he placed his hand over the guard's mouth, muffling his cries as he drew the man away from the edge of the balcony and drew a blade across his throat. _One down._ Riddick made note. He was able to dispatch three more men the same way before descending down a central stairway that spiraled to the ground floor. Directly behind the ruined walls that had been the great tower, Riddick ascended the wall with ease before leaping onto the platform below.

A gasp went up from the crowd at the sight of the metal eyed, blood covered man who seemed to have fallen from the sky. Varek backed away from him slowly, knowing something of his ferocity. He liked Riddick much better when he was chained. Riddick stood between Varek and Ravenna, protecting his beautiful prize. Slowly he brought his knife up before him, pointing it directly at Varek. "YOU!" Riddick growled, his rumbling voice sounding like angry thunder. Varek tried to remain confident, cocking his head at the enraged Furyan. "Kill him!" He barked at his guards, who descended on Riddick like a sea of obsidian. Riddick flipped off of the platform before they could even reach him. He moved like liquid fury, dodging attacks with unbelievable ease and dropping Varek's men like dominoes. It was like watching a savage dance, all glinting metal and silver eyes. Riddick's muscular form was dappled in blood that shone black in the moonlight giving him the appearance of a demon. Some of the guards held back at Ramu's insistence, The Lord Commander having grown very wise. He knew that Drakkon's lust for power was at an end and there was no longer any need to continue the charade.

Striding casually over a pile of bodies, Riddick backed Varek into the crowd, that parted ways to get as far from the soon-to-be-dead man as possible. Riddick sniffed the air, he could smell Ravenna's blood making his rage even more powerful but there was something else, too, and it made him practically salivate. He smelled fear. The pungent aroma wafted off of Varek like sweet perfume. "You…you don't know what….you've done! Everything….the people! I…." Varek stammered still continuing his retreat. Riddick said nothing as he made his pursuit, his mercury eyes burning holes into Varek. Backed against a pillar behind him, Varek had nowhere to go. Riddick grabbed the man's chunky throat, pressing his hand against it and constricting his airflow. Varek's eyes were wide with terror as he tried to take gulping breaths of air. Riddick cocked his head to one side, wondering if he should just choke the man to death. _No, not good enough. _Riddick thought. The Furyan drew back his blade and sliced deeply into Varek's side, slowly drawing the knife across his midsection as one might gut a pig. Varek's insides spilled onto the ground, eliciting gasps and shrieks from the crowd. Riddick took a long look into Varek's glazing eyes before looking down to the pile of viscera at his feet. "Whadya know, you had guts after all." Riddick whispered as he dropped Varek's body to the ground.

Riddick turned quickly and took long strides toward the platform, toward Ravenna. His hands trembled lightly as he reached for the chains. She still lived, but not for long. He could hear her ragged breathing and realized by the puddles on the ground she had lost a lot of blood. The smell of it filled the air, nearly choking Riddick with it's sweet scent. Summoning all of his strength, Riddick pulled the chains apart with his bare hands and Ravenna's body slumped into his arms. Riddick cradled her, carefully lowering himself to his knees. He looked at her pale face, now ghostly white in the moonlight. Her eyes were heavy lidded and he feared they would close at any moment. Stroking her ebony hair Riddick whispered softly: "Ravenna…." It was the first time he had said her name, her real name. The sound of it was the sweetest music she had ever heard. Slowly, Ravenna opened her eyes locking her violet spheres onto Riddick's metallic ones. "Riddick…" She breathed slowly, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm here, Princess." Riddick choked out the words around the lump in his throat. _No! Not her! I can't loose her! _Riddick's mind screamed. "Riddick, I'm cold." Ravenna said weakly as if only stating a fact. Riddick pulled her close to his body, shutting his eyes tightly. A warm wetness stung his eyes and descended down his cheek until it reached his lips. It tasted salty, it tasted like….tears.

The Holy Mother approached slowly, slightly afraid of the muscular man. "Furyan." She said softly. Riddick slowly looked up to her, setting his pained gaze on the blue eyed, white haired woman. For a moment he thought she looked a little like Aereon, the elemental woman. "She still lives, please, let me tend to her wounds, there isn't much time." She said softly, kindness glittering in her eyes. Reluctantly, Riddick released his grip of Ravenna, letting her lay across his arms. Vareah tore the cloth of her dress and quickly bound Ravenna's wounds, staunching the bleeding. She sent up a silent prayer to the Veiled Lady that she had not been too late. Riddick stood slowly, the unconscious girl in his arms and let Vareah lead the way.

**Chapter Fourteen: Born of Might and Fury**

Ravenna opened her eyes slowly, assaulted by a flood of sunlight. It burned for a moment but slowly she adjusted. She glanced about her, the unfamiliar surroundings gave her pause. The room was simply furnished, but not empty. It was comfortable and homey with the scent of wildflowers and fresh grass wafting in through the open window. Dust particles danced in the sunlight like tiny fairies giving the room a mystical feel. The door opened slowly and the white haired woman stepped inside. She carried a tray laden with food and beamed a smile at Ravenna, her blue eyes glittering. "You're awake, just as I thought you'd be." She said kindly. The woman seemed so familiar. The scent of incense was suddenly very distinct. "Holy Mother?!" Ravenna said with wonder, having not seen the kindly woman since she was a small child. "Yes, child. I bound your wounds. You have been asleep for nearly two days." The Holy Mother placed the tray on the bedside table as Ravenna scooted up against the headboard. "Two….days?" She inquired. The Holy Mother nodded, her smile never fading. "You gave us quite a fright. We feared we may have lost you." Ravenna let the information play through her mind. She had danced with death once more.

Ravenna nibbled off of the plate The Holy Mother provided, starved after so long a sleep. "Where am I, Holy Mother?" she inquired, not recognizing the place. "My home. The Temple is just up that hill." The holy mother pointed to the gleaming white building at the top of a green mound. "And please, child, call me Vareah." Ravenna gazed out her window at the Temple of the Veiled Lady. It's white facade gleamed in the sunlight, bright and inviting like the Lady herself. "I want to go there. I have to see the Lady." Ravenna stated flatly. Vareah smiled kindly and patted her hand. "Okay, I will not deny a Child of the Blood entrance to the Temple. You are the reason it stands. Let yourself heal first." Ravenna nodded and continued eating. Still, her mind was troubled. She needed answers and hoped the Lady could give her some.

Ravenna's mind suddenly drifted toward Riddick. He had been her constant companion and she felt his loss. His scent still lingered, but it was nearly gone. "He said he'd never leave me." Ravenna said quietly to herself. "Do you mean the Furyan?" Vareah asked with her musical voice. Ravenna turned to her, hope glinting in her eyes. "Riddick?" Ravenna's voice lilted into a question. Vareah smiled a broad, knowing smile. "He stayed with you the whole time, barely leaving your side for a moment. In my life I've never seen such devotion. I think he loves you, child." Vareah's voice was calm and kind and Ravenna found no deception in it. "He's gone now, isn't he? I always knew he would leave, he told me what he is and was afraid for me. Afraid his life would destroy me. If only he knew how strong I really am." Ravenna fought back tears, holding onto the vision of Riddick in her mind, the only thing she had left of him now. Vareah patted her hand again, a reassuring gesture. "He left this morning. I think he may surprise you yet." Ravenna absorbed her words and clung to the small sliver of hope they left behind.

Ravenna enjoyed the walk to the temple, short as it was. The fresh air and green grass of her home brought some joy into her heart. She slowly pushed open the great wooden door of the temple and stepped inside. The walls were lined with sconces filled with flickering candles, the smell of incense hung thick in the air. Ravenna strolled slowly down the center aisle of the rounded building toward the statue in the center. She stood before it, awed by the gleaming structure of pearl and gold depicting a gorgeous woman with a veil over her eyes. Ravenna sat on the floor and drew her feet close to her body. Resting her hands on her knees, taking care with the bindings, she let herself lapse into a deep meditation.

She was surrounded by darkness, the sliver of light growing in the distance. Mist swirled about her feet, dancing seductively in the growing light. Mea approached her slowly, in her true form, the mirror image of Ravenna herself. "Ravenna, you have come, and I see questions in your eyes." Mea said in her sing-song voice. It reminded Ravenna of the tinkling of tiny bells. "Yes, Mea, many questions." Ravenna admitted with a sigh. "I want to know what will become of Quanar and the people of this planet. I want to know they will be safe from more tyranny, from greed and corruption. I…I can't stay here, it isn't my home anymore. My family is gone, I have nothing left to keep me here." Mea's face softened sensing Ravenna's grief. "It has come to pass then." She said softly. Ravenna gazed at the familiar dark haired woman, her brow furrowed as slow understanding crept in. "The loss you spoke of! It wasn't Riddick, it was my family! Unbearable pain." Ravenna whispered the last words, repeating what Mea had told her. "I am sorry, Ravenna, some things are inescapable. You must be strong, now. You are the last of your kind, the last of my line, the last true Quanari." Ravenna felt sadness creep into her heart. She was truly alone now, and her race would die with her. She felt tears creep into her eyes, but she held them back. Mea closed the gap between them, standing face to face with her last ancestor. Using a single, slender finger, she raised Ravenna's gaze to meet hers. "Do not be afraid. The prophesy has come to pass and now this world can make the next slow steps toward peace." Ravenna did not understand. She had always believed the prophesy was false. "The prophesy was a lie, even Varek knew that." Ravenna corrected her. Mea shook her head slowly. "Not false, just misinterpreted. Your blood did not heal this world and end the era of corruption, you did. One of Quanari blood will heal the land."

Ravenna let this new revelation slowly sink in. The prophesy had been fulfilled and it hadn't required her death. New hope sprang alive in her eyes, violet and glittering with joy for the first time in a long time. There was still the sadness of her family's death and her lonely place in the universe, but there was hope for her home world. Ravenna lifted her arms and looked at them. The blood that flowed through her veins was the last of her kind, the last shimmering crimson river. Mea sensed her sadness and placed a hand on her palm. "You have come upon a new chapter in your life. Your children, your children's children and the generations after them will spread throughout the universe bringing our magic to the stars. The line of Mea is not dead and does not end with you. It begins with you…" Her voice trailed off as she laid a hand on Ravenna's stomach. "And it begins with this little one, too. A child born of might and fury. She will do great things, she will be the start of a new legacy." Ravenna gazed up at the violet eyed woman, her mouth agape. "I….I'm pregnant?" She said softly, afraid if she spoke too loudly it may not be true. Mea nodded, a broad smile on her face. "The power of Quanar and the strength of Furya. A formidable combination indeed." Ravenna felt her cheeks flush for a moment, remembering the impassioned night she spent with Riddick. She couldn't stop herself from asking: "The child is Riddick's?" Ravenna suddenly felt silly, but the words were already spoken. "Of course, this was prophesy too. I have seen many things. You and Riddick are bound together by fate, even the universe bows to fate." Mea smiled down at her, pleased to have eased her child's troubled mind. "You must go now, Ravenna, someone waits for you…." Mea's voice trailed off along with the vision of her. Slowly Ravenna returned to her consciousness, opening her eyes to the brightness of the world. She laid a hand over her abdomen for a moment, and considered the new life within her. _A child born of might and fury. _Mea's words echoed in her ears as a smile spread across her face.

**Chapter Fifteen: Bound by Fate**

It had taken days to repair the small vessel that had once belonged to General Corellin. Riddick had even taken time to put a layer of paint over the symbol of House Drakkon. He didn't need to be reminded of the man who almost took Ravenna from his life. He missed her terribly although it had been little more than a day. Riddick had kept another vigil by her bedside as she recovered from the attempted sacrifice. A thought crossed his mind that made him smile wickedly. _I hope they didn't require her to be a virgin. _The capital city of Quanar was bustling and noisy, but so far Riddick hadn't been bothered. He had entertained the idea of staying here, it was nice enough and not a desert, but recent events had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Riddick wrestled constantly with his desire to leave. Always, thoughts of Ravenna made him change his mind which would then change back again. _It's not safe for her. I'm not safe. I can't be selfish. I can't give her what she needs._ His mind had been made up and he'd left her bedside one morning. _I'll leave while she's still out. Vareah will take care of her, she'll know what to do. _Still, as he left her side for the last time a pain pierced his chest and had only grown worse. Now the stupid ship needed repairs and he was stuck here for another day. It felt like a conspiracy, the universe working against him.

Ravenna stood across from the hangars, watching Riddick as he moved about the craft. She noticed the golden bird no longer screamed across the hull and smiled. Riddick paused for a moment, catching familiar scent. He looked around, but it was business as usual. Riddick took long strides up the ramp and went inside to make a few final adjustments to the controls. He lay on his back, muscular arms beneath the control panel just beside the copilot seat. He sniffed, her scent again, this time stronger. Riddick pulled himself to his feet, facing away from the controls. The beast inside him, quiet for so long, growled: "Mine! Mate!" Ravenna regarded him fondly with her sparkling violet eyes. She smiled and leaned against the wall of the ship. Riddick approached her slowly, fearing it was some sort of apparition and his senses had gone berserk. He reached out slowly, almost timidly and let his fingers graze against the soft skin of her cheek. His breath hitched as fire tingled in his fingertips. She was real and she was here! Ravenna had held back long enough and boldly stepped forward, embracing him tightly. She laid her cheek against his well defined chest, inhaling his masculine odor. Ravenna sighed deeply and contentedly as she held him, feeling a sense of home in his arms.

Riddick wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes tightly and silently hoping it wasn't a dream. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, enjoying the silkiness of her raven hair. She was there, she was real and she was his. _I will never leave you. _Riddick had made this promise before, unsure if he could keep it, but now he knew. She was his rock, she grounded him and kept the beast at bay. Riddick understood now, he understood the voice that gnawed at the back of his mind. He knew what the beast needed; his mate, Ravenna. They slowly broke off the embrace gazing at one another as if they hadn't seen one another in years. "I can't stay here." Ravenna said to break the silence. "My world is gone, my family…" Ravenna broke off as tears threatened to overtake her again. She suddenly remembered her morbid homecoming a few days ago. She shuttered a little. Riddick saw the sadness creep into her eyes. "I know." He said. "Vareah told me what they did to your family. I'm so sorry Princess." Ravenna glanced up at him when she heard his nickname for her. It was such a sweet sound. Ravenna desperately wanted to change the subject, it hurt too much. "Where will you go?" Ravenna asked, the question was purely out of curiosity. She had come to say goodbye. "I haven't really considered it. I guess I'll just put a pin in a map and go where it tells me." Ravenna nodded, her heart ached knowing this was the last time she would see the love of her life._ Just let him go. _Her will whispered sadly. Riddick casually reached up, pressing the button that closed the ramp. "Ooops." He said in a casually joking manner. Ravenna's eyes widened as Riddick looked down at her, a smile on his face. "So, what's the punishment around here for kidnapping a princess?" He inquired, wickedness gleaming in his eyes. The realization suddenly came to her and Ravenna grinned broadly. "I don't know, probably not good, though." She tried to suppress a giggle. Riddick suddenly lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her gently against the wall of the vessel, nuzzling into her neck. "I guess it's a good thing I'm already a wanted criminal. That's one more thing they can add to my rap sheet." Riddick lifted his face away from her neck and gazed deeply into her eyes. Without hiding his desire he crushed his mouth over hers, devouring her in a deep kiss. Ravenna moaned into his mouth and received him willingly. He ground his growing erection into her crotch, letting her feel his need. They broke off the kiss, desperately inhaling much needed oxygen. "Oh….I think this is gonna be fun." Riddick joked as he took her mouth again. He paused briefly, nuzzling into her neck and whispered: "Mine." Ravenna breathlessly replied: "Vokiin."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The title The House of Blood refers to the original Royal line of Quanar, Mea's bloodline.<p>

Quanari Language: Vokiin = Yours


End file.
